Ally
by Dallas111
Summary: Seychelles is at France's for a while and she leaves her daughter Ally with her father England but England didn't realize he had a daughter from being away for 8 years During this Ally meets some family and friends like the UK Bros and we see how that goes and when Seychelles comes back home the end up living all together at England's house and follow them as a family.
1. Chapter 1

*knock knock* "Ugh, who is it now?" England moaned. *opens door* "Who is it?" England said looking around but there was no one there. "Down here sir!" And high pitched voice said. "Wha- where are your parents young lady?" England shouted in surprise. "Um..." The little girl about the age if 7 said. "Well where?!" England exclaimed. "Uh, here read this." She handed him a crumbled note which said:

"Hello love, you might be a little surprised but I will be at France's house for about two weeks, as I will be gone I left you with our daughter, yes OUR daughter. Her name is Ally also known as The Islands of Amirantes. Sorry that I never had the chance to tell you about her before you left for so long... Well see you in two weeks!

Je t'ame- Seychelles"

("WHAT?!, how?!, oh, right. So I suppose I do have a daughter.") England thought to himself. "I suppose you shall come in... Ally."

Ally giggled and walked in. "What's so funny?"

"Your eyebrows. They are so funny looking!" She laughed.

"Well at least you don't have them." He laughed.

With Ally you could easily tell who her parents were, she had England's messy blond hair, Seychelles' petite figure, deep blue-green eyes that sparkled and two long pigtails held by two big red ribbons.

In the kitchen England was cooking dinner as something in Ally's bag was moving. It was a little blue merle Australian shepherd puppy with two blue eyes(probably given to her by Australia). Ally had pulled him out of the bag and it immediately started barking at England. " You little come here! What is that filthy mutt doing here!" England yelled. "Don't worry he won't hurt you, and Blue isn't a mutt!" Ally squeaked and retrieved her puppy.

~Le nighttime~

"Daddy!" Ally shrieked. "What, what is it?!" Soon England rushed over to his daughters side for comfort. "I had a bad dream j'ai peur."

"Okay first of all there is nothing to be afraid of, if you want you can come and sleep with me. Secondly if your mother has taught you anything, there is no French in my house. Got it" he said calmly. "Okay daddy" England blushed at the fact that Ally had called him 'daddy'.

~Le morning~

England was in the kitchen making a so called 'breakfast' with burnt eggs and toast. Ally came sleepily down the stairs "What is that horrible smell?" She said in disgust.

"What do you mean? This is the best food in Britain!"

"Mom was right, your countries cooking has pretty low standards."

"Wha-, your mother really told you everything" He was surprised that she knew that much.

"Hey daddy" England blushed as he was called 'daddy' " Yes, dear?"

"What is this supposed to be?"

"Why its bacon and eggs"

"Uh, I don't think it's supposed to be a burnt, bubbly black blob"

"Uh, its British bacon and eggs." He honestly didn't know how to answer that. "I thought it might be." She said poking at the blob. A little while later the phone rang. "This is Arthur Kirkland, who is it?" England's face became a deep red "Hey dear, it's me Seychelles, I just wanted to see if Ally got there and how you guys are doing?"

"Oh! We're doing great! We're just eating breakfast of-"

"A blob of what's supposed to be bacon and eggs"

"Again with your damn interrupting! And yes."

"Well that's nice, can I talk to Ally?"

"Sure, here" England called Ally over.

"Hi momma!" Ally said in excitement.

"Hi! how are you? Is your daddy being nice to you?" England flushed "I heard that!" He yelled

"We're doing fine, and daddy's cooking is horrible"

"Heard that too!" England stated.

"Haha, I know I'll see you in a couple of weeks, Bye!"

"Bye momma I love you!" As she hung up her little puppy Blue started chewing on England's pants "Damn dog!" England screamed and Ally just stood there laughing.

~Le Next Day~

As they were sitting down at breakfast England remembered that he had his brothers were coming over. Great. "What's wrong daddy?" Ally questioned. "Oh, n-nothing I just have some family coming over"

"Who?"

"M-my brothers." England scowled.

~Later~

*Bam! Bam! Bam!* the Scotsman imposed as a knock. "Ugh" England scowled. "Come in!"

"Oi! How have ye been lil' brother!"

"Hello Scotland"

"Well who is this lil' lass ye got here?" Ireland inquired. "I thought I told you to stay up in your room Ally!"

"Sorry daddy" Ally said.

"So ye got a lil' one, when did this happen?" Scotland questioned.

"Was I from that beautiful colony Seychelles?" Wales said.

"Yes" England scowled.

"Wow! Ye even had a kid! Who knew that was gonna happen! Well she's a cute little lass" Scotland yelled.

"Darn! I was hope'n that it would be me havin' kids with Seychelles!" Ireland whined.

"Yeah, this is Ally" England said.

"Well nice to meet ya! I'm ye uncle Scotland! This is Wales and Ireland they're also ye uncles!" The red-haired Scotsman said pointing to the others.

"Hi! How do you know my momma?"

"We are friends from back in the day!" Ireland stated.

"Okay, now that you've all met let's eat, and don't worry it's take out."

Later that day they spent they're time reminiscing, watching movies, playing in the yard and doing normal family things. Well for that British family.

"Awww, do you really have to go!" Ally whined.

"I'm afraid so little one." Scotland said sadly.

"Aw, but I want stay please England?" Ireland whined.

"No!" England scowled.

"Well by then, see ya!" Both Wales and Scotland said in unison as they were carrying the crying Irishman.

Author Note: Will Continue! R/R tell me whatcha think!


	2. Chapter 2

The next week Ally and England woke up to a loud knock on the door. "Who is it?" England said tiredly. "Hey dude!"

"Oh no, Hi America"

"Sup British dude! I came here to see that little one Scotland told me about!"

"Oh great."

"H-hi there I also came to see her. " Canada said softly.

"Ah! Canada you scared me, well come in I'll go get her." England squealed.

"Hi there my name is Ally!" A small voice said towards the two North Americans.

"Sup lil' dudet, I'm you uncle America and this is you uncle Canadia!" America yelled in excitement.

"I told you not to call me that Al! Sorry it's just Canada" Canada said scaring Ally a little because he had reappeared from nowhere.

After a little while they were watching a movie and then heard a loud knock.

"Geez I'm going to need a new door after this!" England stated.

"Who is it now?!"

"Well that's no way to introduce some one 'Mr. Gentleman'" it was Australia the guy who gave her that cute little puppy England hated.

"Uncle Aussie!" Ally and Blue screamed running towards Australia.

"How are ya joey?"

"I'm doing great!"

"How's Blue?"

"He's doing great too!"

"That's great to hear!" The two were so happy to see each other again.

As Ally, Canada and England finished the movie and got Australia and America to stop wrestling they said they're goodbyes and went home. "You really like them, don't you?" England questioned Ally. "Yeah! They're all tons of fun!" Ally screamed. "Wells that's good to hear." England said softly.

~Le next week~

It was the day that Seychelles was coming home. Both England and Ally were excited.

Finally the time came, they heard the doorbell and both rushed to the door.

"Hey Seych-"

"Mommy~!" Ally interrupted.

"Another interrupter I see." England scowled.

"Hey! How are you guys! I missed you so much!"

"We're doing great! We're glad you here!" They both said in unison.

After they settled down Seychelles asked "Hey eyebrows I was wondering if we just live here at your house, if that's okay"

"Oh! Uh that would be wonderful!"

"Yay! Now I get to be with mommy and daddy!" Ally squealed.

~Le next week~

"Hey Ally! I have some people for you to meet!" Seychelles yelled across the hall.

"Who is it?" She said arriving at the door. It was Aunt Hungary and Uncle Prussia. "Hi Auntie Liz and Uncle Gil!"

"Hey there little awesome one!" Prussia screamed.

"Wve have some one for you to meet!" Hungary said joyously. It was a little blonde boy with red eyes and a little orange bird on his head. "This is your 'cousin' Fritz!" Prussia exclaimed. "Hi there!" Ally said.

"Sup!" Fritz said with Prussia's loud raspy voice "let's go play okay?"

"Yeah!" And they went off to play.

As they older nations were reuniting the kids were playing until they had to go. "Bye Fritz, Liz and Gil!" They all said in unison and had the rest of they're day.

~Le Next Month~

"Seychelles does France know about Ally?" England asked.

"Oh yeah he knows all about her!" She answered happily.

"Okay good, just to make sure of course"

"Oh that's fine and one more thing~"

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant" there was a long pause.

"Really,"

"Yep"

"Th-thats great!"

"Really I thought you would be more shocked and not as happy?"

"No I'm so happy for you, for us"

"Thanks"

Authors Note: Will continue! R/R thanks! I use Hungary x Prussia because I already have an idea of what there looks like.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been 8 months into Seychelles' pregnancy and she is extremely tired dealing with her daily life and organizing the baby shower while England takes care of the politics, thus both are exhausted.

"MOMMA!" A scream came from where Ally was.

*sigh* "What is it?"

"Blue chewed up my teddy bear that Uncle Canada gave me!" Seychelles slowly got up and shuffled to Ally.

"Bad dog! Here I'll see if I can fix it."

After that little drama of her daily life was over Seychelles got to work.

A week later it was the day of the baby shower. EVERYONE was there. The guest were, Scotland, Wales, Ireland, America, Canada, France, Hungary, Fritz, Prussia, Monaco and her husband Macau and their little girl Celeste, Italy and Taiwan and her husband Korea. Everyone had brought gifts, America brought tons of food-based baby stuff, Canada bringing maple syrup and some toys, France bringing ALL sorts of clothes for the baby and Ally and the others brought traditional things from their countries.

"How could you do this to my little princess!" France screamed at England and England just stood there and shrugged which infuriated France. As they we fighting Seychelles was sitting with America and Canada as America admired Seychelles' belly.

"OMG! It kicked!" America screamed as everybody stopped and went to Seychelles to admire her.

As the party went on they played games, talked and did baby shower things. Until they started drinking and England was the first to get drunk, obviously, then Wales. Being the only two who had a low alcohol tolerance it got interesting as they went on about themselves.

"Am I catholic or protestant, god I don't know"

"Yer lucky ya know!" Wales yelled "ya get an amazing lass like Seychelles and I don't!"

"Yeah I guess I am catholic and lucky!"

"Ya damn right you are!" Scotland laughed and put his arm around Seychelles.

"I guess she's my lass now Brit!"

"Nooooooo! Why!" England started sobbing.

"Yay!" The drunk Scot yelled as Seychelles took Scotland's arm off from around her neck and went to where Americaand Canada were.

"Hey guys" Seychelles sighed.

"How are ya feelin' sis?" Canada questioned.

"Tired"

"I bet! Having to deal with England, taking care of Aply and being 8 months pregnant! I bet your exhausted!" America exclaimed.

As the shower ended everybody had to take drunk Brits and a Prussian home. As soon as that was over both England and Seychelles went to bed.

~Le 2 weeks later~

Seychelles was EXHAUSTED, dealing with family and the baby set to be due tomorrow. For being pregnant for the last 8 and a 1/2 months she was excited for the baby to come.

Later that day Seychelles felt a kick, a hard kick and then she felt wet. Her water had broken!

"ENGLAND!"

"Wh-what is it!" England bolted over to her.

"The baby's coming!"

"Wha-, how?! Your not due for another 2 weeks?!"

"Well it's early! Now let's get to the hospital!" Seychelles screamed as she felt a contraction "Hurry jackass! It hurts!"

"Okay! Okay! Calm down!" England help Seychelles into the car.

England had called their family to let them know that Seychelles was in labor.

England, France, Canada, America, Australia and Ally were in the waiting room. Australia was playing with Ally with the toys they had set out. England was nervously rocking back and forth.

"Don't worry Angelettare, she will be fine, she is French so she has a great-"

"Don't finish that, git."

Canada got up and sat by England.

"It's okay she be fine." Canada lightly patted England's back.

"Thanks, Canada." England sighed.

"Dude don't worry! She's already given birth! So don't worry!" America yelled trying to comfort.

"Hey daddy is mommy gonna be okay? And what is 'birth'?" Ally asked.

"U-uh, birth is-" England stuttered.

"Birth is when a baby is coming out of a girl's-!" France tried to say when ALL of the guys covered his mouth.

"Birth is how babies come to the world dear," England exclaimed.

"Was I birthed?" Ally innocently asked.

"Yes! Everybody was, now no more questions please!" England sighed.

"Okay" Ally wondered.

About an hour later the nursed asked for them to come in for the baby was here. They all rushed in to see Seychelles.

"Are you okay?!" They all yelled.

"I'm fine. Dorks." Seychelles said exhausted. "Would you like to see him?"

"Since its my son I'll go first!" England made sure of. As England took the baby and stared at him for a while the baby boy opened his eyes and immediately started laughing.

"What's so funny?" England questioned.

"It's probably your eyebrows dude they're frickin' hilarious!" America laughed. England then handed the baby to Canada.

"He's really cute." Canada stated.

"Yeah good job England!" Australia said as he death-patted his back.

"Of course it gets I handsomeness from my side of the family! Ohonononon~!" France pointed out.

"Shut frog!" England screamed with anger. The baby was adorable, it had bright green eyes, NORMAL eyebrows(luckily), slightly tanned skin and red-brown hair. As the baby got to America, he automatically fell in love with(not love love like pairings just like family love ya know?).

"Hey lil' dude! When your old enough I'm gonna teach you how to play baseball, football and we'll go eat burgers and play and-"

"Okay that's enough we don't want him fat!" England said.

"But can I teach him how to play baseball!"

"No-"

"Of course you can! And football and basketball!" Seychelles interrupted.

"Thanks Seychelles! Your the best!" America screams like a little school girl. When the baby got to Australia, he had admired it and then gave him to Ally.

"What do you think of your new baby brother?" Seychelles asked.

"He's like a little doll!" Ally laughed. They all said "Awwwwwwwwwww!" After the cute little moment.

"What shall we name him?" Seychelles asked everyone.

"Julius!" France suggested.

"Julius is good!" Seychelles said.

"How about Alfred!"

"No! America!" They all yelled.

"How about Austin!" Australia suggested.

"What about Kaiden?" Canada suggested.

"That's good, maybe Michael?" Seychelles added.

"How about Jasper?" England suggested.

"Hmmmmmm..." Everyone thought until Ally said "I know!-"

Sorry don't have a name yet! Any suggestions? If so leave in review!


	4. Special Chapter 1: Wales' Dream

Wales' dream

Wales' POV

"I've had enough!" Huh? What could that be that familiar voice sounds like its comin' from Miss Seychelles.

"Well fine then!" That sounds like England. What are they fighting about.

"We're done! Bye England!" Seychelles starts stomping off towards me and England just stomped away in the opposite d'rection. She 'bout a half a meter away from me then I ask "What was all that about?"

"Oh, I just broke up with England." She says.

"But you've been dating f'ever, why?"

"Because need someone else, who will care for me, love me and not be mean or yell at me."

"Well I'm sorry about that." Oh man! I'm perfect for her! I'm pretty sure I meet all her expectations! If only she knew about my giant crush on her.

"Hey, I know this is kind of sudden but do you want to go out?" Seychelles says. How ironic! I was just thinking of that! I just thought it was to sudden for her.

"S-Sure!"

"Okay then, meet me at my dorm at around 6."

"S-See ya then." Score! Wait'll the guys hear about this!

"Guys! Guys! Guess what!" I yell running into my dorm where my 2 brothers Scotland and Ireland are.

"Wha is it?" Scotland sighs.

"I got a date!"

"Great, who's the unlucky lass?"

"Geez Scotland why ya gotta be so mean! Besides it Seychelles." Both Ireland and Scotland stare at me like I just killed somebody.

"You mean England's li'l lass?!" Scotland says.

"Well yeah, she broke up with him and then I gotta date."

I randomly look down to check my watch and, what?! 5:50 already?!

"Whoops! Gotta go meet Seychelles!" I trot off to her dorm. Then I get stopped by England.

"Hey there Wales, what are you up to?" He asks.

"I almost late for my date! Haha! I just rhymed!"

"How wonderful, with who?" He says blandly.

"With Seychelles!" I run off before I get England's reaction, but I look back to see England with his jaw hanging and a sad blue aura around him.

Finally I'm at Seychelles' dorm! She opens it before I can even knock.

"Hey Wales! Are you ready?" She says as I look at her, man, she's in the most beautiful sparkly green dress that compliments her figure so well. I snap out of my imagination.

"Yeah! Let's go!"

"So where are we going anyways?" I ask.

"A little café I found, are you okay with that?"

"Oh yeah, sure that's fine." I felt so nervous around her, she's just so amazing! How could England not be kind to such a sweet soul. Eh, he's just a crazy ass git!

We get to the café, we sit down and eat. It's really good food too. After that we walk around to see some lights. Then watch a water show at the fountains, man there are perfect things for a date here.

We walk back to Seychelles' dorm.

"You know Wales, I had an amazing night,"

"Yeah me too,"

Just then our eyes close and our lips come closer to kiss, a passionate kiss.

"Wales! Wales! Wales!" Who was that? Sounded like Scotland but I don't care and I'm still missing Seychelles with not a care in the world.

Odd I feel a pounding on my head.

"Ouch!" I scream.

"What was that for!"

"Ya wouldn't wake up! We gotta go to that baby shower for England and Seychelles." Scotland yells at me.

Dammit! It was just a dream! Oh why wasn't it real! Now my empty part of my heart will never be filled since her heart was taken from me by that stupid git "England!" I scream out of my head without knowing.

"Yeah, it's England's party, now get up! We're leav'n in 30 minutes." Scotland again hits me in the head, ouch.

Stupid fictional dreams! Stupid England!

A/N: awwww! Poor Wales! Hope you liked it I got another special chapter for you and I hope to get the next chapter of the main story done and posted soon! R/R!


	5. Special Chapter 2: Prologue

Ally, Prologue/Special Chapter 2

England's POV

There she was, beautiful as ever. I was proud to call her my girlfriend. Oh sorry, let me introduce myself, I am The Empire Of England or Arthur Kirkland, I am a senior in high school and student president. The school years almost up and I hope to spend the rest of my life with my amazing girlfriend Seychelles or Victoria Bonnefoy. Yes Bonnefoy she is related to that frog France/Francis. Well off to see Seychelles!

"Seychelles! Seychelles!" I yell to her.

"Huh? England?" She stands there confused as I run up to hug her. Even I was surprised by my actions, I just love her so much.

"Hello love." I say as I break the hug.

"Bonjour ma cherie," why does she speaks French just to annoy me, but at this point in our relationship I don't care.

"So are we going to the end of year dance? I mean this is our last week of high school." She asked.

"I suppose." I say.

"Great! See you at 8:00!" I chuckle at her little rhyme and so does she.

It was the night of the dance and the last day of school and as I was walking to my next class then he shows up.

"Hello America," I sigh.

"Sup dude! Ya going to the dance with your girl?"

"Yes, now what do you want?"

"Nothing I was just wondering what you're going to do when your done with high school?"

"I honestly don't know," since we are countries we don't need to go to college or anything this school was just here to teach countries, states and landmasses how to run their land. "I guess I'll just go back to England and spend time with Seychelles." I respond after pausing for my thoughts.

"Okay cool." Then he left. What was that about?

It was 7:45 and I was walking to Seychelles' dorm and then I see her and… wait France! I walk closer to them.

"Stop it! Stop France!" I heard Seychelles scream, then she slapped him. Yep, that's my love. I run over to see an angry Seychelles and a dizzy France.

"Are you okay love?" I ask with concern.

"Oui, I think France was just trying to rape me,"

"That frog!" I scowl down at him.

"Let's just go," she sighs and I nods and walk to the dance with her.

As we enter the dance I just can't stop staring at her in that ocean blue flowing dress with a soft white trim and her beautiful dark brown hair tied with fluorescent white ribbons that go so perfectly with her island tanned skin. She was my girlfriend, more than that, my passion, my muse! My, everything.

"Hey, hey! England!" I snapped out of my daze.

"Y-yes love?"

"Do you want to dance?"

"Oh, sure."

We dance, she really isn't the best dancer she even admits that she has two left feet. After that we go to a table and eat.

"Hi Aus!" She greets my former colony/cousin Australia, I don't quite like him but he is Seychelles' best friend besides Hungary and Monaco.

"Sup Joey!" He greets.

"Where is your date?" She asks.

"Oh that, I don't have one but this is also a graduation ceremony after this so I had to come anyways."

"Oh I see, well then have fun!"

"M'kay see ya!" He runs off to see his other friends.

Finally the dance and graduation ceremony was over. We say our farewells and goodbyes. I am excited because Seychelles has invited me to her home tomorrow. And I plan to go.

I arrive in Victoria, the main islands and also her name, and the Queen's of course.

"England!" She runs up to me and hugs me in such a force that I almost fell backwards.

"Hello love, how have you been?"

"Good for not seeing you in a day."

"That's nice." I smile a genuine warm smile, just her presence makes me so happy.

I was there for a week because I had to leave I had a meeting with the Queen and hat to go home. Sadly.

It had been five years since I had last saw her, we had been talking on the phone and had always stayed connected but this time I get to see her for the first time in five years. I couldn't wait to see her and there she was as beautiful as ever.

"Hello love," I calmly say, she hugs me as tight as she can. As soon as she release me she cried with tears of joy. To make things even better I bent down one knee, held out the ring and said "Will you marry me?" Those words. Those four little words had changed my life forever. I loved this girl, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her and I knew she wanted to spend hers with me.

"Yes! Yes! Of course I will!" She squeals. I kiss her on the forehead and say "I love you."

"I do too." She replies. This was surely one of the most happy and memorable moments in my life.

There I was standing there watching my very soon-to-be wife walking down the isle in a beautiful long white gown covered in white flowers of fabric. The wedding was at the beach, honestly a bit better than Britain since it is raining season.

"Do you, Arthur Kirkland take Miss Victoria Bonnefoy as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." I smile.

"And do you Miss Victoria Bonnefoy take Mister Arthur Kirkland as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She says in a sweet tone.

"Now you may kiss the bride." As soon as the priest said that Seychelles hopped up and kissed me on the lips as I knew she would probably do. After that as I looked around there was clapping and cheering and I smirked a little as I saw France crying about his little girl being taken away from him. Wanker.

After the wedding we honeymooned in Spain, I hate that bastard but he somehow convinced Seychelles and I to go to the 'land of passion' or whatever, but it was pretty calm during our stay.

We were at her house relaxing and talking in bed. Some might say I was a little bit tipsy. I started looking through Seychelles. She stared at me with confusion.

"Why are you looking at me like that and what are you-"

Before I knew it I was taking off her shirt and unbuttoning mine then I took off my pants and drawers, then I unlatched her bra. I don't know what was coming over me but I wanted something bad.

"A-Arthur!" She gasped.

Something came over me I just couldn't stop this amazing feel, so this is what France does all the time, no wonder he's a sex loving goon. You just feel so rebellious and free.

"Ahh," she gasped again. She was probably liking this feeling too.

A month later I had to leave, my country needed me since the economy started falling as I left with Seychelles. I didn't want to leave but a nation must do anything for his/her country. As I boarded the ship I sadly said farewell and said I'll come as soon as I possibly can, goodbye.

Seychelles' POV

"I miss him so much" I say to myself hoping he'll return soon. It has been two days since he left, I've been pretty sad lately. Just then something came up, I rushed to the bathroom and threw up. The bitter vile lingering in my mouth. Then I threw up again and again, this lasted probably for an hour. What was wrong with me?

The next day I go to the doctors.

"What seems to be the problem Victoria?" The doctor asks.

"I don't know? I've been throwing up and my stomach has been hurting but my throats not sore or anything and my temperature seems just fine."

"Have you had any sex lately?"

"…Yes, with my husband."

"Here's a diagnosis, I think you're pregnant."

"Huh? Pregnant?!" I scream in shock while touching my stomach, pregnant?! How could this be?! Can countries even get pregnant?

"Um, Victoria?" The doctor says snapping me out of my thought.

"Oh! Yes, thank you doctor, I need to go, goodbye!"

"See you later!" He yells. Of course he HAS to say see you later.

As soon as I get home I try to call England, but nothing. I probably called a hundred times but still no connection but I just wait knowing he'll either come here or call back soon. So, next best thing I call my best friend Australia.

"'Ello?" He answers.

"Aus! Aus! I have really important news!" I say a little terrified.

"What! What is it?"

"I-i-i'm… I'm pregnant."

"What! really? How great!"

"No! This isn't great! What am I supposed to do! Arthur's dealing with his country and I can't even get a phone call with him!"

"I guess that is a problem, I'll be there soon."

"Thank you so much." I hang up. The next thing I know the doorbell rings. Damn that Aussie's fast. I open the door.

"Damn, your fast." I say

"Eh, I've been faster, but anyways can I come in"

"Oh! Sorry, sure."

We sit down at the couch.

"So who's the dad?"

"England."

"Hopefully he or she doesn't get these cursed eyebrows."

"Ya know that doesn't help."

"Sorry. Hey on the bright side, haven't you always wanted little ones?"

"I… guess?"

"Well hopefully ya don't get all bipolar on me with them hormones and things."

"Yeah hopefully, but I just need you to help me get through this, please?"

"Sure! I'd do anything for you, just if I do Wy and Zea will come with me, a lot."

"Oh that's fine, I haven't seen them in a while."

"Great! Since that's all settled see ya t'morrow?"

"Yeah see ya." He left. I felt so relieved that I had someone to help me get through this.

It had been 7 months into the pregnancy, Wy and New Zealand have been so helpful, and Australia can't stay away from my belly. My belly's actually pretty big now, luckily no bad mood swings and we found out that the gender of the baby is a girl but no names yet. I can't wait to get this baby out but I'm pretty scared about giving birth, since ya know, people always say its so painful.

Just then the door knocks. Ugh, it's France, he knows about the pregnancy and as an uncle he keeps bringing gifts, it gets pretty annoying after a while.

"Hello France," I say.

"Bonjour mon cherie, I brought you something~!" He says.

"What is it this time, food, clothes, furniture?"

"How did you know?"

"Seriously?" I scowl and point at a pile of gifts.

"Oh, I see, but I just cannot wait to see the baby!"

"I know."

"But I wish it wasn't from that batard England rather than moi!"

"Ew." I shut the door on his face and head him scream 'ow!'.

Wow, 9 months pregnant, man I can barely walk.

"Hey Sey!"

"Oh, hello Aus."

"How do ya feel?"

"Well, I'm 9 months pregnant, I can barely walk and the baby's due tomorrow, so yeah I'm fine."

"Good, hey can I use your new oven you got from France?"

"Yeah sure." Next thing I know I hear beeping and smell some, hm, cupcakes?

"Hey, whatcha cookin' Aus?"

"Some cupcakes."

"For what?"

"I'm hungry and I wanted something sweet."

"Then why do I smell burning?"

"I didn't say I could cook."

"It's okay if you jack up the oven because France got me seven more knowing that you, England and I aren't the best cooks."

"Good, because the oven won't turn on and the a lot of Burt junk on it, hey wanna cupcake?"

"Sure." Yep safest environment for a baby.

Huh, due today. I'm pretty scared but everyone tells me 'don't worry it'll be fine' even Hungary who's already had a kid.

Lunchtime already just a few kicks that really hurt. Okay, really nervous. Then I felt a wet spot in my dress, great my water just broke and now I am probably going into labour.

I grab the phone, dial Australia's number.

"'Ello?"

"Australia, I-i think I'm going into labour."

"Really! How do you know?!"

"Well my water just broke and I just felt a contraction, can you meet me at the hospital by my house?"

"Sure thing! See ya!"

"See ya." Off to the hospital.

"Hi I'm going into labour can I get to a delivery room?" Wow I sound stupid.

"Yes ma'am right this way!" The lady says hurriedly.

I get to the room, "Hello miss,"

"Victoria." I finish.

"Yes miss Victoria do you have your husband with you?"

"No but can I call him?"

"Sure go ahead."

England's POV

The phone starts to ring, what could it be now? I have a lot of work to do that's due soon. I look at my phone it says 'private number' ugh, it's probably another telemarketer that America gave my number to, damn America. Oh man I miss Seychelles, I wonder what's she's up to I'll call her later.

Seychelles POV

England you retard! Stupid phone service he probably thinks the 'private number' is a telemarketer!

"Excuse me miss, someone is here to see you." The nurse says.

"Hey! Joey! Are you okay?" Australia asked with a lot of concern.

"Yeah, just fine."

"Okay then I have to wait in the waiting room, good luck."

"Thanks?" He exits the room. Sometimes he's so weird.

"Victoria the baby's heart rate is perfect and you'll soon have to push, will you be ready?" The doctor asks.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I'm so not ready, but I have to do this anyways so I'll have to toughen up!

"Okay, now push." Merde! This hurts so bad!

"Stop, we almost see the head." Almost see the head! Ugh, I can tell this is gonna be a long, painful while.

"Push, there you go, your doing great. Now we see the head!" Australia may have been bitten by crocodiles, kicked by kangaroos and strangled by snakes but none of it hurts more than this!

"Your halfway there and doing great."

"Almost there."

Soon enough I hear crying.

"Here's your baby Mrs. Kirkland. Congratulations."

The nurse hands me a little baby girl with England's pale skin, blonde hair and sea blue eyes like France, geez what did this baby get from me the gender! At least it doesn't have England's unreasonably huge eyebrows.

Next thing I know Australia, New Zealand, Wy and France come in.

"Hey guys!" I say excitedly.

"How do ya feel?" New Zealand asks.

"Tired." I reply.

"I bet you are," France interrupts, "can I hold it?"

"Sure, go ahead." I hand the baby to France.

"Aww, it's so cute. Is it a he or a she?" France asks.

"She." I say.

"Can I told her!" Wy says.

"Sure thing Wy." I say and stare at France to make sure he gives her the baby.

"Here, be very careful." Says France slowly handing Wy the baby. Wy just stares at it in awe.

"It's so small." She says. Soon enough Ty baby is passed around the room and when it got to New Zealand and he said "What are you going to name her?"

"I honestly don't know." I reply.

"Maybe something French, beautiful and to piss off England." France suggested.

"France. Seriously? What do you think Wy, your the most creative person I know." I say.

"Ally." Wy says.

"I like it, ok then, Ally it is!" I say.

3 days later me and Ally get to go home and I'll Ty to contact England.

"Home at last!" I yell in my house. Time to call England.

"Come on pick up."

The phone still rings then it says "would you like to leave a voicemail" but it's no use because he never checks his voicemails. Seriously England?

It's been 5 years since Ally was born on May 18 and today is her first day of school. Also Australia's pretty much her father figure so far but he's family, sometimes I think that Ally really thinks Australia's her dad.

"But Mommy I don't wanna go to school! What if the kids and teachers are mean and what if I never see you again!" Ally whines.

"You worry a lot like your father, and don't worry, you'll only be there for 3 hours." I say trying to calm her down.

"When will I see daddy! You always talk about him!"

"I'm not sure but hopefully soon. Come on we're gonna be late for your first day lets go!" We bolt outta there and scram into the car.

"Mommy I'm scared."

"It's okay, hey look it's Fritz!"

"Hey I see him! Hi Fritz!" We run over to Prussia and Fritz waiting in line for some registration forms.

"Sup Ally, are you also coming to mein awesome school?" Fritz says.

"Yep! I'm going to be in kindergarten! Aren't you in the first grade?"

"Ja!" As they chatter away I walk up to Prussia.

"Bonjour! Where's Hungary?" I ask him.

"Oh Seychelles! Nein, she is at work today. Hey isn't Ally going to this school?" Prussia says.

"Yeah, how have you guys been?"

"Awesome!"

"Good? Well see you later!"

"Bye!"

It's the end of the day for Ally's class and I wait on a bench outside her school.

"Mommy! Mommy!" I hear out of the corner of my ear.

"Hey Ally! How was school?" I ask as she runs up and hugs me.

"Really fun! The teacher said I was a good learner and I made some new friends!"

"Great! Now, lets get home."

Today I have to go to France and I can't bring Ally, and so she can finally see her father I drop her off at his house with a note and her dog Blue, a little Australian shepherd puppy Australia gave her. Hopefully it goes well. Hopefully.

A/N: Hoped you liked the story of Ally prologue. R/R!


End file.
